Field of the Invention
This invention involves the use of cottonseed oil as the primary ingredient or a secondary ingredient for the liquid carrier when manufacturing liquid color for the plastics industry.
Description of the Prior Art
Plastic products are most often colored.
Color pigments begin in powder form. Because powder is messy and difficult to handle, it is almost always pre-dispersed into some “carrier” that is easier to handle.
Typically color pigment is pre-dispersed into pellets of plastic resin, with the pellets containing typically 50% pigment, by weight. In the United States, these pellets are referred to as “concentrate” and in Europe as “masterbatch”.